


Feelings

by Donotquestionme



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Android AU, Cosmic Entity Benny, Gen, M/M, RoboGCBC, Robot AU, slight coppernauts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donotquestionme/pseuds/Donotquestionme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy oneshot set in shadowfire125's Android AU</p><p>Benny and GCBC run into each other in the street. Literally.</p><p>Cookies to anyone who can figure out the meaning behind the Port numbers and the binary code.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowfire125](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowfire125/gifts).



**_> > You know it's no use staring at them. You'll never be able to eat them.>>_ **

Good Cop was peering into the window of a bakery, his domed screen pressing against the glass of the window.  A large plate of fresh croissants were on display.  Being an android, Good Cop Bad Cop could not eat or drink anything. They didn't even have a real mouth, just an image of one on the screen that comprised their face. It was something that bothered Good Cop to no end.

<< _I know. << _Good Cop responded to his partner silently.  _< <I just wish...<< _

Their conversation was interrupted by a shout from behind them.

"HEY! Robo-cop--er--I mean--Good Cop Bad Cop!"  It was a bright and excited voice. One they knew.

Good Cop turned to see Benny running towards them, waving widely.  Good Cop smiled. He liked Benny. Even Bad Cop felt a certain...comradely with the blue-clad spaceman. They were, all three of them, not human. Though, most of the time with Benny it was harder to tell. Most of the time he appeared to be a normal human in a blue spacesuit, but he could shift his form to appear as anything, even the space suit he was wearing was not truly "real", but rather an extension of his own being. Benny was, as far as GCBC could tell, some kind of cosmic entity beyond their understanding. They'd only seen his "true form" once before: a dark mass alit with blazing galaxies and nebulae.  It was...beyond words.

"Be-" Good Cop started to greet him, but the spaceman cut him off.

"Hey listen man, I need to hide from these dudes real quick. Just hold still for a sec, ok?" he said, before exploding into a blazing stream of light with a cascade of sparks emanating from it, arcing in all directions.

Before either Good Cop or Bad Cop had time to react, the shimmering burst of light collided with their cranial unit, spreading across their screen-face and seeping in through their electrical receptors.

A group of gruff looking men came around the corner and rushed past Good Cop, but he didn't even notice.

All of his circuits were screaming. Images and feelings were rushing through his mind faster than even his super computer mind could process. Explosions of color and sound. Flashes of memories, emotions, and _feelings_. The feel of sun against skin, the coldness of space,  the low drumming of a heart beat. All flooding his processors too quickly to be able to hold onto any single one, but it was still honest to God _feeling._ Not a just simulation, something that went deeper than zeros and ones.

And, in that moment he could _feel galaxies._

Then, as suddenly as it has begun, it was over. The surge of electrical signals that was Benny's consciousness surged back out of Good Cop's body and reformed into Benny's human shape, though the glowing sparks took a few moments to fade.  Good Cop checked his internal clock. Only eight seconds had passed. It had seemed so much longer.

"Hey, thanks man! " Benny chimed, making sure that the group of ruffians had passed. "I really didn't want to deal with those guys." he laughed. "That was pretty neat, too. You've got some cool circuits." Benny turned to look at Good Cop. "Hey, you ok there, man?"

Good Cop tried to speak, but all that played out of his voice box was a garbled buzzing.  His systems didn't seem to be responding properly. His legs were shaking and his knees buckled.

Suddenly his optical sensors cut out and his world was plunged into blackness.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

>>Initiating Start Up Sequence<<

>>Port 18243 : Active<<

>>Port 16963 : Active<<

>>Primary Port : 16963 <<

>>01000111011011110110111101100100001000000100110101101111011100100110111001101001011011100110011100100000010100110110111101101110<<

>>Activating Optical Sensors<<

Bad Cop's vision blinked on slowly and a cheery start up noise played out of his speakers.  Inches from his face was the bright, smiling face of Benny.  Bad Cop noticed now that he was on his back, lying on the ground.

"Hey! You're awake! You scared me there for a sec, man!" Benny said.

Bad Cop groaned and sat up. "What happened?" he asked.

"You passed out." Benny replied.

"Don't be ridiculous." Bad Cop scoffed. "We don't 'pass out'. We're not human."

"You got all weak at the knees and collapsed and your screen went all black.  It looked like passing out to me." Benny shrugged.

"I did _no_ t pass out." Bad Cop insisted, gruffly. "You're little stunt must have just overloaded our systems,  caused a re-boot."

"Ah jeez! I was afraid it had something to do with that. I'm real sorry, man. " Benny said, running a hand through his curly hair. "That doesn't normally happen."

Bad Cop felt a twinge of an emotion he had no name for. "You do that often, then?" he asked.

"Not usually with robots, but I can jump into things like lamps and T.V.s and stuff." Benny explained. "I did jump into one of LB's robots, once, to get past a security check point. It didn't short them out, though. " he chuckled. "I honestly don't even think they noticed!"

Bad Cop was astounded. "Didn't _notice?_ " he exclaimed. "That amount of information flooding every wire and circuit and processor and they didn't even _notice?_ That's impossible!"

Benny's eyes widened. "You...you could...interpret that?" he asked.

Bad Cop averted his gaze, suddenly feeling like he'd revealed too much. "N-nothing too specific, just bits and pieces of thing. Sights, sounds...feelings." he glanced back at Benny. "Is that...not normal?"

This time Benny glanced away. "No...I mean, I've never jumped into anything that had complex enough computing ability to actually decode any of that..." he bit his lip. Was he...blushing?

Suddenly Bad Cop felt as though he'd inadvertently intruded on something very private. He tried to change the subject. "So who were those guys anyway?" he asked, getting to his feet. He brushed off his jacket as he stood.

Benny stood as well, taking a step back to give him room. "Oh. Just some jerks. I guess they wanted to knock my lights out or something." he shrugged .

"What?!" Bad Cop exclaimed. "Why?"

"Oh, you know. I guess it got around that I'm not really from 'around here'." he made quotation marks with his fingers. "And they weren't super comfortable with it."

"That's planned assault." Bad Cop huffed, aggravated with Benny's nonchalance towards a serious situation. He was, after all, first and foremost , the chief of police. The idea that a group of goons planning violence against a citizen of his city had run right by him made his blood boil (metaphorically, of course) "And possibly a hate crime." he added.

Benny was still trying to play it off. "It's really no big deal. I'm used to it. Plus, I could have dealt with it no prob by myself if I had to, I just didn't really want to deal with it today." he blinked and cleared his throat. "I mean...not that I don't appreciate your help. I owe you one. Sorry about making you pass ou--I mean--reboot."

He turned to leave.

Bad Cop's screen flashed and distorted, before turning blue and clearing to reveal Good Cop's face. Or at least, mostly clearing. Good Cop's face was still staticy and distorted from the events of and leading up to Taco Tuesday.

He reached out and grabbed Benny's hand. "Wait!" he said.

Benny turned, shocked at the sudden change.

"You...you just said you owed me one, right?" Good said. "Would you care to pay it back now?"

"Uh...Yeah sure!" Benny said. "What did you have in mind?"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

"Ok, you ready?" Benny asked.

"One sec." Good Cop replied. "I just need to...yep, there we go! We're recording."

"Ah jeez, am I on camera right now?" Benny asked, blushing and covering his face with his hand.

"No. I'm recording my own experience. My emotions and sensations. For future reference." Good explained. "I want to remember this feeling."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense..."Benny said, the blush still not completely faded from his boyish cheeks. "If it works, I mean. I've...never tried this before."

"Well, I appreciate you trying...for me." Good smiled.  He took off one of his leather gloves, revealing the metal hand beneath. Benny took it in his own hand, which was impossibly dark and littered with stars.

As they touched, Good Cop could feel the same electrical signals buzzing between them as had flooded him earlier, though to a much lesser extent. He could feel bits and pieces of consciousness. The faint but rhythmic in-and-out of breath. The warmth of skin and the rush of blood through veins. And, most importantly: The smells of the bakery they were sitting in.

Benny pulled the croissant they'd just purchased out of its bag.

"Ready?" he asked again.

Good Cop nodded.

Benny took a bite and the feeling of it surged through Good Cop. He could feel the flaky texture, smell the doughy aroma. He could really _taste it._ And it was _fantastic._

They sat in complete silence as Benny ate. When he finished, there was a beat of silence between them, hands still clasped. Good Cop smiled widely, in awe. Not just at what he'd just experienced, but of Benny himself. To feel the sensations of this man, this being, that was so alive, and yet so radically different from any other life. It was breathtaking (or it would have been, if Good Cop could breathe). For a moment they just stared into each other's eyes. Good Cop felt Benny's heartbeat quicken, he pulled his hand back, suddenly. The connection broke instantly.

"So you...you got all that then?" he asked.

"Oh...yeah, yeah I got it." Good Cop nodded, and hastily put his glove back on. He looked at Benny and beamed. "Thank you, Benny. So much. You have no idea what this means to me."

Benny blushed again. "I ate a croissant, man. It's not a big deal."

"It is to me." Good said. He wondered if Benny could ever understand the extent that it was.

For the first time since being activated, Good Cop felt truly _alive._

 


End file.
